


To Be Back Here

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slightly more humorous team and Jack/Ianto reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Back Here

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 01/14/08

* * *

_Oh, so good to be back._ Jack waves the others off, rubbing his cheek with a slight grimace.

Gwen actually hit him! Well, she sort of pushed him. Then she slapped him. Then she yelled at him a bit. Then, after all her huffing and puffing and asking questions without giving him even the slightest chance to answer, she hugged him. Bone-crushing, crying, happy kind of hugs. Tosh was much more gentle, almost hesitant, until he’d lifted her up and swung her around in his arms. He really had missed them.

Owen called him a “complete fucking heartless bastard,” and then punched him on the arm which, in Owen-world, was about as good as a great big kiss on the lips.

Then Jack sent them all home, exhausted as they were from their recent trip. Three down, one to go.

He looks up to his office - definitely still _his_ office, they’d made sure he knew that - and the man that is waiting for him there. Squaring his shoulders, Jack makes his way over silently. He stops in the doorway, momentarily unsure how to proceed. Ianto is leaning back against the desk with his arms folded over his chest, legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles, head down. He doesn’t look up as Jack approaches.

“I could sure use a cup of your coffee right about now. Jet-lag, you know?” Jack tries a smile and a laugh that both fall flat.

“I’m afraid I haven’t had the chance to restock the kitchen, yet, sir. I could go out and bring you some back.” He looks up at this, the unspoken question in his eyes, ‘ _… but would you still be here?_ ’

“No, no. Don’t bother.” Jack waves this aside, taking a step forward. “Ianto, I-” But he doesn’t know where to go from there. Falling silent, it stretches out between them, more distance than when Jack found himself at the end of the universe or in a year that never happened, wondering helplessly if he’d ever see this man again. Any one of them. All her traveling, Martha had never been able to get any information about his team.

“So, how _is_ the Doctor?”

Startled, Jack looks up into piercing blue eyes, disarmed by the satisfied smirk on Ianto’s face. “He… he’s changed.”

Ianto nods his head slowly. “Yes. He does that. Or so I’ve read.” Uncrossing arms and legs, Ianto stands to his full height and looks down at Jack. “Did you honestly think we couldn’t figure it out? That _I_ couldn’t?” Searching Jack’s face, Ianto frowns. This feels off. He’s never been taller than Jack, but in this space, here, now it's like Ianto is ten times bigger. Reaching a hand out to Jack, Ianto falters and places it on his shoulder, instead. “What happened to you?”

Jack leans into the touch. How long has it been since someone has touched him so tenderly? He moves forward, resting his head against Ianto’s chest, and whispers, “Too much.” He feels Ianto’s arms slide around him, holding him closer and Jack places his hands on Ianto's hips.

“You can tell me.” He’s not asking, not demanding an explanation, but leaving an invitation and Jack appreciates that more than anything.

“I think I will.”

* * *


End file.
